solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Granthelia
History King Alain founded Granthelia to protect his people from the dangers of the outside world. He had a vision of kingdom where no one had to fear undead, dark monstrosities, and terrors of the night. The bastion drew many across Granthel. Drawn toward safety, many were forced to abandon their possessions and start entirely anew within the walls. The emphasis on fortification and defense over livelihood and social reconciliation saw the development of huge divides in wealth and status. Some found comfort against hunger by joining the military and guard, but many more were left to fend for themselves. Unfortunately, King Alroth soon found crime increasing at startling rates. In response he ordered the construction of a prison necessary to incarcerate the masses of criminals. Granthelia started to build another wall surrounding a less fortunate part of the city, where they kept the prisoners to live amongst each other. Soon afterwards they built an arena that connects the two parts of the city together, which became a large part of their culture. However, the prisoners soon revolted, and this led to states of civil unrest in the city. Geography The Wall Granthelia is surrounded by an elegant and tough wall with an occasional arcane tower, a tower in which guards are able to turn to fire arcane projectiles from. A landmark known to many outside of Granthel, The Wall is revered as a marvel of engineering throughout Aevonhold. Commonport A place of arrival and exit for most of Granthel, Commonport is a coastal part of the city that houses most of the trade and traveling. Citizens in Commonport are middle-class, most are not too rich and not too poor. Bulwarks What makes most of Granthelia, a part of the city in which houses many tenements and and spiraling streets. Crime is apparent and many citizens ranging from middle-class to very poor live here. Cadaver An overgrown abandoned part of Granthelia where there is no law. Where murder and occasionally undead is commonplace. It is very low populated and it is mostly closed off, but there is a large tavern run by citizens called "The Rut", a home to thieves and desperate adventurers. "The City of Cells" An old part of the city that was closed off to house criminals, who must do their own trades and work among fellow murderers and unlucky peasants. Guards patrol around, doing weapon checks every so often and enforcing many harsh laws to keep the criminals in their place. Citizens are allowed to partake in the arena, which connects to Commonport. Highborn Gardens A section of the city suited for nobles, surrounding the main castle. It is the best looking place in Granthel, with many touches of green and beautiful buildings are presented. There is next to no crime, but pickpockets sometimes come around for their chances of gold. Arcane Society/University Home to aspiring mages, the Arcane Society is a section of the city that houses Granthelia's Arcane Academy. Government Law Economy Category:SettlementsCategory:Around the World